The Hero of Three Goddesses
by The Wordsmith Myth
Summary: A letter from the royal family sets Link from Ordon, on a new adventure. Suddenly he wakes up in a cell a month later being called a heretic by people calling themselves the Thalmor. With his gear gone and no memory of the last month Link must find his lost memories and then find a way home. But evil lurks in the form of The Thalmor. And skyrim needs a hero to free them.
1. A New Land, The Thalmor Escape

Link sat inside the dark cell resting his back against the cold moss covered stone wall. He was trying his best to keep warm. He hugged his knees to his chest trying to conserve what heat he had left. It didn't help that the mossy stone floor was damp no matter where he sat. Link didn't know where he was. Or how he got there. Last thing he could remember was that he had been talking to Illia, she wanted to wish him luck on his travels for a quest given to him by Princess Zelda. At that time he had been fully prepared. He had the Ordon Sword strapped to his back (he had returned the Master Sword to its resting place two years ago), the Hylian shield resting against the sword. He had a magic pouch full of items from his travels, outfitted in his classic green tunic, and was full on arrows for his bow, and pellets for his Slingshot.

The next thing he remembers he wakes up being dragged by three men. They called themselves the Thalmor. They were the Altmer, High Elves of Tamriel. They called him a heretic because of the religious items on his person. One for each of his three goddesses. The only reason he was still alive, according to them, was the fact that he himself was an elf. Well at least he looked like an elf. They threw him a cell and took almost all of his belongings. No weapons, now stuck in a straw spun outfit, the only thing he still had was his mirror shard. Hung around his neck was a tiny shard of the Twilight Mirror, which Midna had destroyed almost three years ago, separating his and her worlds forever.

He clutched the mirror in his hand and looked at the floor. He received the bare necessities, three cups of water and one meal a day and that was it. He had been here for three days and already felt as though he might die of thirst and hunger. He needed to figure out what to do and fast. He had to escape.

"Psst. Hey. Hey you." A voice said. It was a man across from him. In the other cell.

The man had greenish skin and large teeth that protruded through his lips. He had long black hair and his eyes were red. "You can hear me. Good." He said.

"My name is Burnak. I'm an orc." He informed Link.

He looked at Link expectantly and furrowed his brow after a few minutes. "My name is Burnak… this is the part where you tell me your name." He said.

"My name is Link." "See," Burnak encouraged. "That wasn't so hard. As you can see I'm an orc, but I can't pin down what kind of mer you are... What kind of elf are you?" He asked.

Link shook his head. He wasn't an elf he was a hylian, but he wasn't sure that the orc would even understand that so he just shrugged.

"Not much of a talker eh? Don't worry. I don't need you to talk just to listen. I have a plan to get out here but you have to do exactly as I say." He told Link.

Link didn't show any expression though he thought back to the time when he first met Midna. She had said that almost word-for-word. He nodded and listened intently to whatever plan Burnak might have up his sleeve.

"Alright. I'm going to cause a scene. The guards will come to take me to be tortured to keep me in line. When they do I'm going to take the keys from his pocket and throw them to you. When you escape, find your gear and then come get me out." He said, "Understand?"

Link gave a single simple nod in response. "Alright. And don't worry about me. I'm a hell of a pickpocket, you just have to focus on your job."

Burnak stepped back and waited a few minutes before he began banging on the bars rhythmically. An Altmer in golden armoire came to investigate the noise. "Stop that." He ordered Burnak who kept banging.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He asked.

"The war song of my tribe... Proof that you will never break me. OOO OOO RAAH RAAH ROOH RAAAH!" He yelled.

Link watched as the guard unlocked the door and grabbed Burnak. "A few days in the torture chamber should straighten you out." He dragged Burnak off. Link sighed.

He didn't know why he thought that could work. He looked down sadly and his eyes fell on a silver ring. With keys. His eyes widened, he didn't see Burnak take the keys or throw them. He didn't even hear the keys picked up the keys and began to try each one. The third one fit and he unlocked the door to his cell. He stepped out and looked around. His cell was at the end of the hallway. There was only one way to go. He began to walk down the hall keeping as silent as possible.

He saw his clothes folded on the table. Why had they treated his tunic so nicely. He didn't dwell on it and began to tear off the roughspun tunic he was wearing and put on his own clothes. He looked around for his other belongings. nothing else was there. His sword, his shield, and the rest of his gear was still missing. Including his zora armor. Link sighed and shook his head. He'd have to find his stuff later.

He walked out of the room and crouched, staying low and quiet. He hid behind a piece of stone pillar that seemed to have broken off from the main structure as another high elf in the same golden armor walked past. He snuck up behind the guard and grabbed the sword that sheathed next to the man's waist. He pulled it from its sheath and stood up. The guard spun around to face him.

"What the-!?" Link sliced the sword across the guards neck and he fell down. He struggled only a few moments and blood seeped from the wound before his body went limp and lifeless.

Link let out a relieved sigh. He ben down and started to unstrap the sheath from the man. Now that he was taken care of , Link had a moment to inspect the sword. It was a double edged sword with golden shine. The crossguard was smaller than he would have liked, and was in a wing pattern. It was a little smaller than what Link was used to but he'd have to make do with what he had for now. He looked around the place he was in. It felt like a dungeon during his own adventures. He needed a map. He searched the dead elf's body for a map but only found some gold coins and a book. Link put away the coins paying them no real mind. They might be useful later but what for he didn't know.

He lingered on the book. It was titled. "The Races of Tamriel." Placed it in his pouch and kept going.

He was looking for the torture chamber. He had promised to help Burnak escape and he wasn't about to break any promises that he had made today. He didn't know how long ago he had promised Illia he'd return safely and that promise was very broken. He didn't like having just the sword. He felt that he needed a shield but he didn't know where to find one. He hoped that he'd be able to find his. Eventually he figured that he could find Burnak pretty reliably if he just followed the screams.

He slowly opened the door to the torture room and peered inside. Burnak was a bloody mess. His chest was sliced open and blood had been pouring from the wound. Bits of flesh were hanging off his arms as bare raw muscle was exposed. The high elf that was torturing him was wearing black robes.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Burnak asked. The elf laughed in a high pitched voice that sounded like a cat dragging its claws across a blackboard.

"Kill you? I haven't had a good torture session ins a very long time." He put his hand against Burnak's chest and his glowed yellow. His wounds knitted back together.

"But this will stop as soon as you beg." He said. "Weather for life or death doesn't matter. Just beg."

Link felt anger rising in his chest. He looked to the other end of the room. The hylian shield and Ordon sword laid on the other side. He snuck over to them and grabbed them. Next to them was his slingshot. Everything else was still gone. Link grabbed all of them and turned to the high elf.

He banged the hilt of his sword against the shield. The thalmor torurere turned to look at him. "You! How did you get out!?" He asked.

Link didn't answer he responded instead by rushing at the man and blocking a lightning type spell. He kicked up a table and hid behind it. He couldn't get close without risking injury. He was already still recovering. He saw a walnut on the floor. It had been knocked over when the table had.

He grabbed it and got out the slingshot. He stood up pulling back and let the walnut fly. He hit the elf in the head. "Ouch!" The Thalmor slapped his hand to his forehead.

The momentary distraction gave Link the time he needed. He rammed his shield into the man knocking him down before jumping up and delivering a finishing blow. He pulled his sword from the lifeless elf and sighed stepping back.

He looked at Burnak and walked over to the orc's chains. He released Burnak and then searched the torturer. He seemed to be in charge of the place, he pulled out a note and read it. He was in a place called Skyrim. His other gear was being held around Skyrim by other members of the Thalor throughout Skyrim. Link looked at Burnak and gave a well wishing nod.

"Thanks for the help little buddy. If you ever need anything look me up at the thieve's guild in Riften." The orc said before disappearing.

Link walked outside soon after and breathed deeply. The air was cold but clear. He smiled. Despite all the trouble he might have been in at the moment he was excited. A new adventure was about to begin. And, he was eager to greet it.


	2. Skyrim in Chaos, Hero's missing memories

Link travelled aimlessly for a few hours until he came upon a town called Dragon Bridge. He looked around the settlement. The most interesting thing here was the large bridge that stretched across a gulf connecting this area with the rest of Skyrim. It arched over a large river and the sculpture of a dragon head at the top. Link noticed that the people here all seemed to be in rather low spirits. He went to the inn and checked his wallet. There were still rupees within. Obviously the Thalmor hadn't been interested in money when they took his stuff. At least that what he had thought at first. He opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome to the Four Shields Inn. Faida's the name. I run the inn." The women at the counter said.

Link walked up to her. "So what Can I do for you?" She asked.

"A room." Link pulled out a red rupee and placed it on the counter. She looked at it and then back at him.

"You're joking right?" She asked.

Link arched an eyebrow and shook his head. Faida sighed and pushed back the rupee. "If you don't have the coin I can't give you a room. Some shiny rock isn't going to be enough to change my mind." She informed him.

Link took the rupee. He looked at it and then at her. He put it away with a sad sigh and turned to walk away. He made for the door and grabbed the knob.

"Hold on… I'm not going to leave you to the elements. Just pay me the amount of gold you do have and we'll call it good." She said. "Meal included."

Link looked at her and shook his head. He took his wallet and emptied it for ten green rupees, seven blue rupees, three red rupees, two purple rupees, and one silver rupee.

"You… don't have any gold? You aren't from around here are you?" She asked.

Link shook his head. He walked back up to the counter and offered up all his rupees. It was his only option. He didn't know how much gold this all could be worse. He didn't really know the currency here at all. Faida looked at it and sighed once more.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be going soft." She took all of the blue rupees. "Well they are gemstones, maybe I can trade them with merchants staying for a fair price." She thought out loud.

Link handed them over gratefully, relieved that she had been kind enough to compromise and work with him. He relaxed visibly and closed his eyes letting out a relieved breath. He looked at her and gave her a thankful nod.

"Out of curiosity… where are you from?" She asked.

Link averted his gaze. Not in shame but in thought. He didn't know whether or not she would even recognize the name of what he said but he had to give it a shot anyway. "Hyrule." He said, returning his gaze to her eyes.

"Hyrule? Never heard of it." She said. "Where's that? Cyrodiil, Elswyere, Highrock?" She asked.

Link shook his head. He reached for his map before realising that it was among the items that were taken from him. He sighed angrily. He looked at her again.

"Wiat it's not a country is it?" She asked.

Link nodded enthusiastically, finally they were getting somewhere. "A place like that… doesn't exist in Tamriel. At least none that I know of." She said thoughtfully.

Link's shoulders slumped as he looked down. Hyrule was nowhere to be found in this place called Tamriel. To make matters worse he still couldn't remember how he ended up here.

"I'm sorry friend. I hope you find your way home. In the meantime feel free to explore Dragon's Bridge for all the good it will do you. Not much to see outside of the actual bridge." She said as she handed him a bottle of mead. "Here on the house." She said.

Link respectfully shook his head and pointed to the waterskin on the table instead. Faida nodded and handed it to him. "Alright I guess that's only fair. Mead isn't going to serve you great out there." She said.

Link took the waterskin and went outside to see if he could procure any supplies. He'd have to get back on the road tomorrow. As he walked out he saw a few soldiers walking by. They were outfitted in leather with red shoulder pads. One of them pushed past him into the inn. He grunted angrily and looked at the soldier. He went to walk around town but hear Faida's voice.

"I'm not going to let you drink for free. You want alcohol you pay like everyone else." She said.

Link went to walk back inside but heard another voice from behind.

A guard was holding a young woman's wrist. "Come on. Spend the night with me love. I need some comfort from the long trek from Falkreath." He said. Suggestively.

"Comfort yourself, pig." She said.

Most of the townsfolk just tried to ignore the soldiers. Most of the soldiers weren't really being problematic either. But two or three of them were causing trouble. Link wasn't a fan of trouble makers. He went to the soldier who was harassing the young woman. A man with dark skin was also arguing with the soldier.

"Leave Julienne alone." He ordered trying to pull her away from the soldier. Unfortunately in a contest of strength the soldier was far stronger. He pulled the girl named Julienne from the man.

Link walked between the soldier and Julienne. He grabbed the man's hand and Julienne's wrist and pulled them away from each other. Julienne immediately stepped back away from the soldier. The Soldier looked at Link.

"Back off punk." He said.

Link looked at the mean spirited man meeting his eyes. He shook his head, he would not back off.

"If you don't get out of my way you're going to regret it." The Soldier threatened.

Link put his hands on his hips and stood his ground. He glared at the man unfazed by the threat. He wasn't afraid of bullies.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The soldier punched Link in the face.

Link stumbled back a little before regaining his composure. If the soldier wanted a fight he would give him a fight. Link didn't have extensive experience in hand-to-hand combat. Not much of a brawler. However, he did have one thing on his side. Three years of sumo wrestling experience. He waited for the soldier to present an opening and he did. He raised his arm to punch Link again, but like slapped him in the face, he got low and grabbed the man before pushing him down. He wasted no time in pinning the man.

Although the soldier was strong, years of wrestling with goats had made Link strong enough to keep him pinned until other soldiers came and separated them.

The leader of the troop, an older man with a black beard looked at Link. "As admirable as that was. I recommend that you don't do that again. I'll let you off with a warning this time because my boy was acting out of order. But attacking a soldier in a time of war is a good way to get arrested. Or worse, killed." He said.

Link nodded silently looking slightly confused. "War?" He asked looking at the man.

"Yes. The Civil War. You know the one between the traitor Stormcloaks and the Empire?" He asked expecting Link to recognize the war.

Link just shrugged. He didn't know anything about a war. He barely knew anything about where he even was.

"Not from around here I assume. Still to not have even heard about the war. I guess someone should probably bring you up to speed. It will be a long story. You sure you have the time?" He asked.

Link nodded eager to learn more about the situation he had found himself in. Maybe it would hold a clue about how to get home.

The elderly soldier turned out to be a Nord named Hrogif. He explained the civil war that was started by Ulfric Stormcloak to Link. Ulfric claimed that he started this rebellion to free Skyrim from the weakness of the Empire and to bring back free worship of Talos which was outlawed by the White-Gold Concordat.

"Do you know who Talos is?" He asked.

Link shook his head. He had never heard the name before.

"Aye. In this day and age that might be for your benefit. Talos is the divine name of an ancient nord hero Tiber Septim. He used the be worshiped as the ninth divine before the Thalmor forced the Empire to outlaw Talos worship." He said.

Link help up a hand. "Tell me about the Thalmor." He said.

"Ah so you can speak. I was wondering if you were mute." Hrogif laughed.

Link didn't respond there was no need too. He just waited for Hrogif to start speaking again.

"The Thalmor. This damn war is all their fault. They attacked us 30 years ago. Caused a huge war and they nearly killed us all. The Emperor had to sign a treaty to stop the war. Among many things it outlawed the worship of Talos. That's the part that has people so… on edge." He explained.

"Though honestly no one paid much mind at first. We all still had our little shrines of Talos. We could still practice our religion on our own… Ulfric started to whine about it. He forced the Empire to start cracking down on it. He started a rebellion and he will have to face the music." Hrogif spat.

Link nodded listening. He understood both sides of the war. Stormcloaks wanting to govern themselves and have free religion. The Empire, trying to keep order and keep the citizens safe from the Thalmor. Link resolved that the real problem here was not the Empire. It was not Ulfric, or Talos. It was the Thalmor. They were the real threat to both the Stormcloaks and the Empire.

He gave a nod of thanks to Hrogif and stood up to return to the inn. "One more thing." Hrogif called out.

Link looked back at him. "That shard around your neck what is it?" He asked.

Link arched an eyebrow why should he tell him? "I just thought it would be fair. After all, the best trade for information is information." He said.

Link glanced around thinking. He eventually shrugged deciding that telling this man couldn't hurt. He went back and explained that it was a shard of The Mirror of Twilight. He explained about Midna, and his adventure three years ago. That he came from a different land than this. The last thing he could remember was a flash of bright orange light and then he was being dragged to a cell.

"Bright orange light? Like the pillar of light that appeared over the rift?" He asked.

Link looked at him. He figured there was a good chance that those were connected. It might have been how he got here.

"Boy, if you came from that pillar of light you haven't been here for four days as you said. You'll have been here for a month." The Elderly soldier said.

Link's eyes widened. A whole month? No it had only been four days. Three days with the Thalmor and one out here. There's no way he was here for a whole month already. At least he hoped not. If he had been here for a whole month why didn't he remember any of that month? What happened between then and now. How long had he actually been gone from Ordon.

"You've lost your memory it seems. Well I can only point you in direction. Head for the College of Winterhold. The mages there should be able to help you. Even if they can't help your memory they should be able to help you with that shard around your neck." He said taking out a map.

"Here to guide you." He handed the map to Link who took it with a thankful nod.

Link watched the soldiers march off and then went back to the Four Shields tavern. He walked over to a table and sat down taking off his hat. He sat the trying to process. The Civil War. The Great War. The College of Winterhold. And one month's missing memories. He felt like he was back at square one. Just a farm boy who had never had to deal with danger and hardship. He was experienced and he knew that. He knew what he had been through better than anybody. Well anybody except Midna.

He shook his head. Midna was never coming back. He was never going to see her again. Their worlds were far too different to mix. The realm of shadow and twilight were never supposed to have crossed in the first place. There's no way he'd be able to make them cross on purpose. Still, a part of him wanted to believe he could see her again. So he decided it was only fair that he take Hrogif's word and head for this College of Winterhold. Who knew? Maybe the could help him. Just maybe.


	3. Solitude at Last, The Wolfskull threat

The next day, Faida told Link that if he was really prioritizing going to the College of Winterhold to get the Twilight Mirror Shard examined, then the best way to get there was to go towards Solitude and take a carriage. He nodded thankful for the information.

"And Link." She took out a bag and slid it across the bar table. Link caught it and raised an eyebrow inspecting it. He looked at her questioningly. "Just open the bag you mute." She ordered. She knew he wasn't a mute but he talked very little so she took to calling him that.

He opened the bag and saw it was filled with gold. His eyes widened. He shook his head and handed the bag back but she raised a hand.

"Keep it. I managed to sell off those gemstones to an old Breton. Seemed obsessed with their shine. Says that he's been in the market for unique never before seen gems." She said.

Link didn't recognize that word. "Bretton?" He asked.

Faida sighed. "By the eight how can you not know what a Breton is. You really did come from another world didn't you?"

Link shrugged. He had told her that theory over dinner yesterday. They are together, mostly because the Inn was empty and Faida had no one to talk to. She found that if you get enough food in him. The Silent Hero could become a chatterbox. He figured that the orange light and the month time lapse in his memory pointed to Tamriel, no, the entirety of Nirn being a different place than he was from.

"Anyway. I'd suggest that you stop in Solitude before you take the carriage. That Breton will be staying at the Winking Skeever in. He'll buy the rest of these gems off you." She said.

Link nodded and gathered up his belongings. He still needed to procure a bow at some point. Preferably his own bow but that was a pretty slim chance. At least right now. Link nodded to her one last time it was his way of saying thank you for everything. "Yeah yeah. Just go take the world by the horns." She said.

Link nodded again and walked out into Dragonsreach. He went on the trail to Solitude ready to begin his adventure for real. Or so he had hoped. The path to Solitude was mostly walking and little action if any kind. He was grateful that he didn't need to fight anything. Killing was not exactly his favorite pastime, but he never realized how lonely it was travelling down an open path. In the last three years he never really was alone. He was always in Ordon with his fellow townsfolk. And when he left to visit friends in other parts of Hyrule he always brought Illia, or Collin, or someone else along with him. During his time battling the twilight he was never really alone on the road either. Midna was with him and she ALWAYS had something to say. Be it advice, orders, a cheeky comment, or the occasional small talk.

Here though, the silence was getting to him. He passed by few people. Very few people. A Nord on his way to Join the Stormcloak rebellion. A town guard keeping an eye out for stormcloak soldiers. The most interesting interaction was with a travelling bard who agreed to follow him on the trail for a bit singing songs before also going back to his own journey. This world was different. Back in Hyrule most, not all, but most people just lived as peacefully as they could. Staying in the relative comfort of their homes. They had been waiting to be saved like their ancestors before them.

In Skyrim everyone was busy. Everyone had something to do, no one really just sat and waited to be saved. Link thought, of course, that the circumstances were different but still. He didn't dwell. For better or for worse. That's how things were here.

It didn't change the fact that he still wanted to go home. Oh to be with his friends again. To be with Illia, Talo, Malo, Collin, Beth. They had all grown considerably since then. Rusl had retired completely from swordsmanship and instead elected to help his wife Uli take care of their three year old daughter who had been named Linkle, in Link's honor. As such when Collin and Talo both decided to learn the art of swordplay their training had fallen solely onto Link's shoulders.

He didn't see Princess Zelda often but that didn't bother him too much. They were friends, sure but she was still royalty and in his heart of hearts he was still a small town boy. And Illia. Things had been… complex between them.

* * *

It happened two years ago.

Link laid on his back wearing his Ordon garbs soaking in the refreshing coolness of the Ordon spring water. Fado's goats were herded into the barn, Talon and Collin's sword training had been wrapped up, and Link had spent a few hours getting well acquainted with the fact that Linkle liked to chase the frogs near the pond. He felt a little bad for those frogs. A year ago he had actually had conversations with them as a wolf.

This brought him back to thinking of someone else. Midna. He absent mindedly touched the twilight shard around his neck. Always her. He couldn't ever forget her. That funny little imp, nor the beautiful woman she turned out to be.

"Link?" A voice said.

Link looked at her pulled back from his thoughts. Illia stood at the gate to the spring looking uncertain of herself. Link stood up with a smile. She started walking towards him.

"How are you?" She asked, trying to smile.

Link nodded showing that he was doing just fine.

"Good." She looked around. "Where's Epona."

"Fado." Link answered. Fado was currently taking care of Epona ordering that Link take some time today to relax.

She nodded. "Link… I have to tell you something." She said holding her hands to her chest.

Link nodded again. He was always happy to listen to what she had to say.

"Link… in the last year… losing my memories. Getting them back. They've helped me to realize my feelings." She told him.

Illia looked into his eyes. "My feelings for you Link."

Link's eyes widened. He started walking up to her. This girl that he had loved so many years.

"Link. I Love-" She was interrupted when Link's lips met hers.

It took a second but she leaned into the kiss. Link felt his heart beating a thousand miles per minute. Yet, another part of him felt wrong. Conflicted. But, he was torn between his feelings for her and his feelings for Midna. He loved both of them. He knew the chances of ever seeing Midna again were slim.

* * *

Link frowned thinking back to his past. He hadn't told Illia then and he hadn't told her now. He tried not to talk about Midna. Tried not to think about Midna. It hurt to think about her. Knowing that he was likely never to see her again. These mages in Winterhold might be able to do something, but he doubted that they'd be able to help him. Link sighed and looked up at the sky. It was night and the stars were shining brightly. The sky was also filled with moons of different sizes.

He hoped that he'd reach civilization soon. He was starting to get tired. Just as he was thinking this he saw walls in the distance. A sign on the path welcomed him to Solitude, the capital of Skyrim. He felt relief wash over him quickly replaced by fatigue. There was a stable nearby. That meant horses. Maybe he'd buy one, but later. Right now he needed to sell off the rest of his rupees to the man Fadia mentioned and get some sleep. He walked up towards the huge gates that led into the city.

"You." A guard called out to him. "You look tired friend… the Winking Skeever is the place to be. Just keep your head down while you're here. Or you'll end up just like Roggvir."

Link looked at the guard. Too tired to speak he just stared confused.

"Roggvir, he's the poor sap about to get executed." The guard explained. "He's a gate guard like me. He was charged with treason after letting Ulfric Stormcloak escape after he murdered High King Torygg. I'm not sure if he deserves to die for that but the law is the law." The guard said.

Link nodded, sighing to himself. This just seemed like more rippling effects of the Great War. He walked into town. Roggvir wasn't about to get executed, he was being executed. He was at block being told why he was there and what he did. Link looked away. Public execution. He'd never seen one before. The closest thing he'd scene to an official execution is when Zant left Midna to the mercy of the light spirit.

A death by public execution. There were several reasons that he hated the idea. He felt that dying on the battlefield or of old age were the only two right ways to end. It wasn't right, it was a tactic to inspire fear in others. A way of saying "this is what happens when you defy us". And if I didn't work then Roggvir would become a martyr for anymore Stormcloak sympathizers that might be in Solitude.

He didn't need to see it to know it happened. Or to know that the crowd approved. As Link heard the ax slice through the air, heard the clean tear of flesh, and the small thud of a dead man's head hitting the ground, the people around him jeered and mocked the dead man affirming that he somehow deserved this face.

Link wondered if he should just forget about selling the rest of his rupees and went out to get a carriage to Winterhold. He walked up to the headless body. He offered a silent prayer to Din, Nayru, and Faror.

Deciding that this trip shouldn't be a waste he decided to go over to the Winking Skeever despite his current mood. He stopped at the entrance of the two story building with the sign hanging from a post on the wall. The Winking Skeever. Link had not heard very much about Skeevers since he got here, but everything he had heard was in regards to dangerous vermin. He doubted that most people would have used Skeever in the name of any establishment that was supposed to be respectable.

He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. The warmth of the torches and the fire hit him immediately as he entered. He looked around the tavern, there were several patrons eating and drinking. A young woman was playing a lute and singing about Ragnar The Red. Link's fell upon the dark blue cloak. Faida said that the Bretton that would buy the rest of his rupees would be wearing such a cloak,

He walked up to the man's table and sat down. The man looked at him. "Well strange attire my friend. I've never seen an outfit such as yours worn by adventurers." He said looking up and down the green tunic clad to Link's body.

Without a word Link emptied the remainder of his rupees onto the table. The bretton picked up the gemstones inspecting them. "What a fine collection of gems." He said.

He pulled out a large bag of coins. "I believe 300 septims is a fair enough price for all of these." He slid the bag over to Link who caught. "Pleasure." He got up and walked out of the Inn leaving Link in his seat.

"He ripped you off you know." The woman with a lute said walking up to Link.

Link turned his head looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Gemstones with a shine like that easily go a thousand or more. You could have come out of that deal a very wealthy man." She explained. "Instead you let him scam you. You could have easily negotiated a higher deal. Why didn't you?"

Link looked at the bag of septims in his palms. "Not much of a talker," He finally replied. "Besides I don't need much, just enough to get me to Winterhold." He stood up tying the bag to his belt.

"Wait." She said. "You're an adventurer right? You're skilled with that sword on your back?"

He looked at her and nodded silently.

"My Name is Lisette, I have a request for you." She stopped him.

"Go to the Blue Palace, I've heard rumors from people visiting from Dragon's Bridge of mysterious voices and lights. People disappearing… I have family there. If you can help I'm sure that everyone would be grateful."

Link considered this information. He really should be getting to WInterhold, but the idea that he might be leaving people in danger didn't sit right with the Hero of Twilight. He nodded in acceptance of her request.

Link stood up and headed outside back into Solitude. It wasn't hard to find the Blue Palace. It was pretty easy to spot from almost any part of the town. He walked forward looking around the city. It was busier than Dragons Bridge that was for sure. Almost everyone had something to do and we're on their way to do it. The only one who seemed to be standing still was a gray scaled Argonian who looked right at Link and smiled.

"You should see me when you get bored, stranger. I may have work for you." Was the greeting offered by the lizard man.

Link immediately felt suspicion creep down his spine. Whoever this man was, whatever "work" he was offering was not of the variety Link would have liked to be a part of. So he decided to just walk past the man not acknowledging what he said in the slightest. He looked at the Blue Palace as he approached it. This was a Palace?

It was large, sure but nothing like the Royal Family's palace in Hyrule. He didn't think too much of it and stepped up to the doors and pushed them open, entering the Blue Palace. The interior was warm and decorated with luxurious tables and chairs. Expensive looking platters and goblets adorned the shelves. Next to the doorway into what was most likely the throne room there were two people. The first, a guard standing with his arms folded. He looked straight at Link.

"Jarl Elisif's court is currently in session. If you must speak to her of her steward Falk Fire-beared. I must ask you to wait until the Court's current issue is concluded." He said.

Link simply nodded and looked at the other man who was not paying attention to him. A high elf. Given Link's previous experience with them he was a little wary of the man. He believed that surely not all of them could be like the ones that locked him up. The man looked to be studying some kind of drawing. In the drawing was a large open area with an orange pillar of light coming from it.

Link figured that must have been the pillar he remembered falling through when he got to Skyrim. Link went wide eyed at the realization. Something about that picture triggered something for him. He could remember being mere steps away from Hyrule castle before falling. Everything after that was still blank, but he could remember the fall. The blackness he plummeted into for just a few moments. The nothingness that seemed to go forever until an orange light spat him out. But where it spat him out was not where he woke up being attacked by the Thalmor.

It wasn't much but it was a start. Link felt a grin tug at his lips as he finally had an idea of how he could get his memory back. If he could track down the people, places, or things he had seen that month then maybe he could remember the month lost.

"Excuse me. I must get back to Dragon's Bridge." A man standing in front of him spoke breaking Link from his thoughts.

Link didn't hear much of what he said but took note that he mentioned Dragon's Bridge. He nodded and stepped to the side as the man walked past.

"Thank you." The Imperial nodded as he walked out.

Link looked at the guard who gestured to the curved staircase up ahead with his head. "I give you no promises that the Jarl will speak to you but Falk should be able to help you with whatever you need.

Link nodded once again as he walked past the guard who commented about him not being much of a talker.

He walked up curved stairs walking towards Jarl Elisif. She looked at him in return. "Hello. I am Jarl Elisif, I'm afraid my court has finished for the day. If you have any questions please direct them to my steward Falk Fire-Beard.

Link turned to Falk and got straight to the point. "A bard told me to come here and ask about Wolfskull cave." He said.

Falk rolled his eyes. "This topic was just discussed with Varnius a few moments ago. We've sent a few extra soldiers to Dragon's Bridge. I have grown tired of this topic." He said,

Link had a questioning look on his face. Only a few guards. What about clearing out the cave? Or at least making sure that nothing in there is a threat? Falk looked at Link's face.

"I take it you think we should have done a little more? I don't think it'll be any problem, Varnius is jumpy at the best of times… it's not worth the men. It's likely nothing more than some animals or a few bandits." He said.

Link placed a hand on his hip with a determined face. "I'll clear it out," he declared with determination.

Falk looked at him. "I really don't think it'll be worth the time but if you clear it out then I'll make sure you're rewarded." He offered.

Link nodded and turned to leave. He cared very little about being compensated, in fact he would have willingly done this for free, but he wasn't going to turn down Falk's offer either. He was a foreigner in Skyrim and needed to be prepared for anything. That meant having funds to buy goods for travelling, maybe to even buy weapons if he needed them.

So it was that the Hero of Twilight was going to Wolfskull cave unknowing that it would just be the first of many adventures ahead of him.

**Not very much action in this one. But I felt it was important to write this chapter the way I did anyway. Reviews and Feedback are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
